


The Ultimate Goal

by KingFisherTheSecond



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Football | Soccer, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFisherTheSecond/pseuds/KingFisherTheSecond
Summary: Everything is black and white, and that suits Catra just fine. The world is clear cut, either light or dark, and she doesn’t need it to be anything else. Sure. Some people can see more, but they’ve found their soulmates. Catra doesn’t need a soulmate. She’s fine on her own.orAnother useless Soccer AU





	The Ultimate Goal

Adora walked with Bow and Glimmer to the soccer pitch. Today’s match was a big one. Etheria University was playing their arch rivals, the FZC Horde. While Bow and Glimmer chatted excitedly, Adora took in the small crowd that had already formed. Students, faculty, and family had already begun to stake out their seats on the bleachers. Adora held in a sigh. There would be no one in the bleachers for her, there never was. Sure, fans loved her. They showed up with banners and signs with her name on it. They wore her jersey number and cheered for her. They were only fans though, and at the end of the day, they didn’t follow Adora home.

Bow turned back and grinned, “Right, Adora?” He asked, breaking through her thoughts.

“Bow!” Glimmer complained. “She didn’t even hear the question.”

Bow huffed. “So? She knows I’m right!”

“That’s not how it works!” Glimmer said, throwing up her hands. 

As her friends got lost in their bickering again, Adora watched the grass under her feet. She knew it was green, Bow loved to name colors for Adora. She was happy for her friends who could see the colors. They’d found their soulmates in each other. Still, she knew there was a whole world she was missing, and Adora hated missing out. With a shake of her head, Adora forced away her melancholy thoughts and refocused. Today’s game was a big one, and Adora was ready to kick some ass.

 

Adora sprinted down the field, dribbling madly toward the goal. She passed opponent after opponent, slipping further down the field with every step. She sighted the corner of the goal, planted one foot, and swung the other to strike the ball. 

Weight slammed into Adora’s side, and before she knew it, she was face down on the ground. A harsh whistle broke through Adora’s fuzzy thoughts. She rolled over, and was faced with a startling pair of mismatched eyes. Color flooded Adora’s world, and in that second everything changed. She blinked rapidly, the colors overwhelming. “Wha-?” Adora’s word broke off when her coach leaned over her. Adora looked for those strange eyes, but her coach caught her chin and looked her over. 

“Adora, you okay?” Coach asked.

“I-” Adora blinked again. “Who was that?”

“Adora? Focus!” Coach directed, her voice was becoming worried. “We’d better get you checked for a concussion. Stay still, I’ll get the EMT.”

“I can see them, Coach, I can see the colors.” Adora murmured, in awe. She looked around her, taking in the fans in their bright shirts. The grass really was as green as Bow said. 

“Shit.” Coach huffed. “You gonna be able to finish the game?”

Adora nodded. “Yeah, just… who was it?” 

Coach frowned. “Number 19. She just fouled the shit out of you.”

“Is she okay?” Adora asked.

Coach shrugged and helped Adora to her feet. “Seems fine.” 

 

Number 19 did seem fine. She hardly looked at Adora for the rest of the game. By the end of the match, Adora only knew a few things about her apparent soul mate. She was gorgeous, her hair was a wild main that flew behind her as she zipped around the field. She was fast, and damn good at soccer. She wore number 19 for Adora’s arch rival school, and finally, she had fouled Adora pretty blatantly. She was a midfielder, and, as Adora later learned, she had run Adora down and shoulder checked her off the field to stop her goal. 

Adora left the field disoriented. Her team had won by one point, but Adora knew her head hadn’t been in the game. She’d been distracted and confused, and honestly a little hurt that Number 19 didn’t seem to want to have anything to do with her. They were soulmates, afterall. You’d think she would’ve at least introduced herself. 

Adora had plenty of time to stew in the showers. She let the hot steam run over her and her mind wandered. She’d had to google a chart of colors and their names so she could even make sense of everything around her. Her jersey was red, Glimmer’s hair was purple, and Number 19’s eyes were blue and yellow. Just the thought of those striking eyes sent a shiver down Adora’s spine. Those eyes, and the frown set in them. 

 

By the time Adora was done showering, the team was gone. She knew Bow and Glimmer would be waiting for her by the front entrance like always, but Adora didn’t really want to have the conversation they’d want. Instead, she slunk through the back door of the gym. 

“Hey.” A husky voice called.

Adora spun on her heel. Leaning against the side of the building was none other than Number 19. Adora’s eyes widened in surprise. “Hi.” She managed. Her brain tried to process what to even do until she shifted her bag and held out a hand. “I’m Adora.”

“Listen, I hate to disappoint, but I’m not into this whole soulmate thing. I’d rather just get back to my life like normal. I don’t need this drama, and I sure as hell don’t need you.” Number 19 said sourly. 

Adora blinked. “Seriously? You don’t even know me. We’re soulmates, doesn’t that mean we should at least try to get to know each other?”

19 bristled. “Soulmates? If we’re so destined for each other, then where were you when I needed you? I spent my entire childhood in the foster system. I learned not to count on anyone and I learned to take care of myself. I don’t need you. I don’t need anyone.” With that, she stormed away.

“Wait!” Adora ran after her. “Stop. I get it, okay? It sucked watching other people find their soulmates and not having mine. It sucks that there are tons of people out there who might never find their soulmate-”

“Exactly, tons of people live without them, which is exactly what I plan to do. Excuse me.” 19 brushed past Adora.

Adora dashed in front of the girl. “Listen!” she stopped when she saw the tears welling in 19’s eyes.

“Let me go.” Number 19 said weakly, her tone complacent. 

“No. If you let me, I will never let you go. You might not care, but I’ve been waiting my entire life to meet you, and I’m not going to give up just because it might be hard. There are a lot of things you’ll learn about me, but here’s the first one; I don’t give up easily.” Adora felt a fire start in her chest. She wasn’t going to let Number 19 go without a fight.

19’s shoulders slumped. “I don’t want to argue over this. I have a bus to catch.”

Adora huffed impatiently. “I have a perfectly good room you can crash in. I’ll even buy you a bus ticket tomorrow. Just give me one night, one chance. If you still think it’s not worth it in the morning, I won’t chase you.” She gently wrapped Number 19’s hands in her own. “Please.” 

Number 19 looked at her with a mixture of trepidation and hope. “One night.” 

Adora smiled brightly. “One night.” She grabbed Number 19’s bag off the ground and began walking. “Come on, my dorm is this way.”

“Catra.” The girl said behind Adora.

Adora turned back. “Huh?”

“My name, it’s Catra.” Number 19 said.

“Oh.” Adora whispered. Catra looked so vulnerable, her eyes trained on her own toes. “Catra,” Adora said, dropping their bags. She cupped Catra’s cheeks between her hands. “I’m going to kiss you.” she whispered, before softly pressing her lips to Catra’s. In that moment, the world felt more right than it had when color had seeped into it. Catra’s mouth moved against Adora’s, a whimper escaping her lips. Adora wrapped her arms around Catra, pulling her close. 

When they separated, Adora picked the bags back up, and laced her fingers through Catra’s. “Come on, we’ve got a lot to talk about.”

Catra followed. “Might take the whole weekend.” She grumbled.


End file.
